Let it Out
by Elyang
Summary: Raven is having a hard time letting her feelings show. Cyborg tries showing her how to let it out. CyRae


**AN: **Thank you all who reviewed and liked 'Nobody'!

Much love and cookies to you all! I expected to get at least five to seven reviews but not sixteen! I'm not complaining though, I'm overjoyed!

And to BlackShield if you read this, I tried e-mailing you but I'm not sure if my message got through. Did you get it?

So here's another CyRae for all of you. It's not as good as 'Nobody' but ah, what the hell. Another songfic, this time the song is by Hoobastank.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. If I did there would be a lot more CyRae. I don't own 'Let it Out' by Hoobastank. But the band and their songs make me happy...

**Let it Out**

Cyborg ran his hand along the soft, blue sheets, feeling the softness and sighing in content. He turned his head around and smiled at the sleeping figure next to him. He turned his whole body around and took some of her hair between his fingers and twisted the strands around. As he twisted the strands between his fingers he looked around. He and Raven were under the soft blue covers, the pillows were strewn about, the bed sheet was all messed and was no longer covering the mattress, and the blanket over them was twisted. One of Raven's legs was poking out of the blanket and she had her hands underneath her head, she looked very tired since she was snoring softly and her hair was all messy.

Of all his years with the Titans he never expected to be able to enter Raven's room, much less to be able to lie on her bed. Not that he was complaining of course.

Cyborg thought, if you analyzed the picture, it would look like something naughty had been going on...

He blushed at the thought. They hadn't done anything naughty! Both of them knew very well that neither of them was ready for something like that. They just had a pillow fight and then cuddled after.

Cyborg smiled when he remembered how loud she laughed, and she said she didn't do happy...

Raven stirred in her sleep, she slowly opened her eyes and gave a yawn. She held the hand Cyborg was using to play with her hair and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied. He kissed her forehead; he buried his face into her hair and inhaled her scent. "Mm...you smell nice..."

Raven blushed, something she rarely did, and only Cyborg could make her do that. "Thank you."

_This is ours, we made it with our everything_

_Something real, as real as it could ever be_

Raven stretched her arms and yawned while Cyborg watched her graceful movements. Everything Raven did mesmerized him.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Cyborg said as he pulled her into his arms.

"I did, until you woke me up," Raven replied. She gratefully took the invitation and snuggled against his chest.

"Go ahead and sleep, I enjoy watching." Cyborg said.

Raven sighed and took in a deep breath. She gave Cyborg a quick peck on the cheek and got off the bed.

"Never mind, I won't be able to sleep anymore." Raven faced the wall, stretched once more and glanced at her clock. She looked over her shoulder at Cyborg. "Would you like some tea?"

Cyborg shrugged and got off the bed as well. "I think I'll have a soda."

They walked down to the kitchen and Raven heated some water in the kettle. Cyborg took a soda out of the refrigerator and opened the cold beverage; he took a generous gulp and wiped his mouth with the back of his palm. His gaze wandered its way to Raven, and he found that she was leaning against the counter, her arms were crossed and she loosely held a mug in her right hand and she had a small smile on her face. Cyborg grinned and walked over to her; he set his drink down, then he placed his hands on the counter.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked playfully.

Raven shrugged and wiped the smile off her face, though her gleamed happily at him. "I didn't know it was a crime to smile."

He leaned down and let his lips hover above her neck, he didn't kiss her, instead he let his breaths tickle and tease her skin. "I never said it was a crime, I just wanted to know what you were smiling at."

"I wasn't smiling at anything, just felt like it..." Raven sighed breathlessly at the sensation of his warm breath on her skin and set her mug on the counter. She placed her index finger under his chin and raised his head up. She placed a kiss on his lips then wrapped her arms around his neck.

When Raven pulled back Cyborg immediately went for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down so Raven's back was against the counter. As they kissed Raven's hand came to Cyborg's face and her thumb caressed his cheek while Cyborg was running one hand gently up and down her back. The fire on the stove grew bigger and enveloped the kettle into its fiery clutches.

They were obviously enjoying their 'quality time' together. Unfortunately, it was cut short because Raven's sharp ears heard footsteps and chattering drawing nearer. She broke the kiss and pushed him away.

_You gave me all of yourself, I gave you all of me_

_Now set it free from yourself, for everyone else to see!_

"Someone's coming," she muttered under her breathe. Raven picked her cup from the counter and opened one of the cupboards to get a teabag. Cyborg shot her a look of irritation and got his drink as well, and he leaned against the counter with a scowl on his face.

Starfire and Robin entered the kitchen; Starfire was hovering a few inches above the air, making hand gestures as she told Robin a story from her home planet.

"And then, he punched the glorg's stomach and blue liquid came spewing from his mouth. It was a most vile sight to see, but amazing and exhilarating nonetheless..."

"Yeah, that's great Star..." Robin had a bored look on his face, he obviously was bored to death of her story, but he bared just to be nice. When he spotted Cyborg and Raven, he found his ticket out. He waved and gave them a wide smile.

"Hey guys!" Robin said enthusiastically as Starfire flew to Raven's side.

"Hello friends! It is so nice to see you! How are you doing on such a glorious, peaceful day?" Starfire said cheerfully as she took Raven into a tight hug.

"I'm fine Starfire...now will you please give me some time to breath?" Raven said as she felt herself running out of air.

Starfire then flew to Cyborg and threw her arms around his neck. "And you, friend Cyborg! How are you doing?"

Cyborg didn't respond with his usual happy self like he always did with Starfire, instead his mouth remained in a straight line. "Just peachy."

Starfire let go of Cyborg, she clasped her hands together and a worried look appeared on her face. "I sense that friend Cyborg is feeling 'down in the dumps' as you earthlings say!" She looked from Robin to Raven, and then she looked back at Cyborg and took hold of his hands. "What troubles you, friend Cyborg?"

"Nothing." Cyborg grumbled and looked away from the girl's face.

Robin observed the picture as well; Raven was her usual quiet self, but something seemed to have had troubled her, not to mention her messy hair that was usually neatly combed, and her wrinkled cloak that was usually ironed straight. And Cyborg seemed to be grumpier than usual, and most of the time he'd greet them with a smile and a high-five.

He looked from Raven to Cyborg, and then he scratched the back of his head. "Uh...did you guys...argue or something?"

Both Cyborg's and Raven's head snapped to Robin's direction, they glared dangerously at him.

"No." They both answered at the same time, irritation was evident in their voices.

Robin was taken aback for a moment, and then he laughed nervously when he finally got the picture. He grabbed Starfire's hand and walked briskly out of the kitchen.

"I think I heard Beast Boy calling..." Robin said as he dragged a protesting Starfire along.

When they left the kitchen, silence had befallen the pair. Raven took the whistling kettle from the fire and Cyborg sipped his beverage with everlasting irritation. Cyborg watched Raven by the corner of his eye; he watched her graceful movements with love and irritation. Love was great, unfortunately, irritation was greater right now.

Cyborg set his drink roughly on the counter again and crossed his arms, but making noise wasn't enough to get Raven's attention. She continued to ignore Cyborg because she could sense his irritation, and she didn't like to speak to him when he got irritated because...well...he was irritating.

The silence wasn't helping Cyborg, instead it got him more irritated. He gave a sound of irritation and impatiently tapped his fingers on the counter. He shifted from one position to another, leaning on his arm then crossing them again, then leaning against the wall and he made as much noise as he possibly could so he could get Raven's attention.

A vein started to pulse in her temple; she gritted her teeth and finally snapped her head swiftly and faced him.

"What _is_ your problem?" Raven asked, when she spoke it sounded like she was hissing because she made the words pass through her teeth.

Cyborg gave an angry grunt and threw his arms up in the air. "What it my problem? What is _my_ problem? The question is, what _your_ problem is, Raven!"

'_Cause I'm not afraid to let it out_

_I'm gonna show you how I feel_

_I'm not afraid to let it out_

_Who cares if you don't like it!_

"What are you talking about?" she said, the vein that pulsed in her temple looked like it was about to explode and her grip tightened around the handle of her mug.

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Said Cyborg while pointing an accusing finger at her. "Every time someone comes in when we're together you freak out! Then you push me away, and then when everyone is gone you ignore me! Like nothing happened! Then you come back and act like what you did was okay and you say nothing! Nothing! You don't even give me an explanation as to why you did that!"

"I don't freak out, Cyborg. I _never _freak out." Raven said, she kept her voice low but anger was quite evident in her voice. "What do you know about my motives? You have no right to question my decisions because it is my choice."

"I'm not trying to control your decisions, and I don't understand what you're saying either!" Cyborg yelled, but now it wasn't out of anger, it was out of desperation. "I just want to know why you push me away when there are other people around."

Raven didn't answer, instead she turned on her heel walked out of the kitchen, but before she made her way out Cyborg questioned her.

"What are you afraid of, Rae?" His voice was quiet and calm, no longer angry and loud and when his voice was like that she loved speaking to him.

She left the kitchen without replying and walked to her room. When she arrived Raven shut the door behind her and leaned against it. She held the cup of tea in her right hand. She bowed her head and took in deep breaths then exhaled slowly, she tried to relax, unfortunately Cyborg's words echoed through her mind.

"I'm not afraid of anything..." Raven pushed the words through her teeth.

She gritted her teeth and the mug in her hand exploded, tea splattered all over the floor and all over Raven. She gave a frustrated sigh and sat Indian-style on the floor, and then she started to levitate and chant, leaving all her thoughts behind, too bad she couldn't leave her thoughts of Cyborg behind, too.

* * *

"Dude!" Beast Boy said happily as he jumped on the couch and took a seat next to Cyborg. "I hear there's a party going on down at some abandoned warehouse!" 

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Again? Wasn't there a party there just last week?"

Beast Boy waved his hands in the air. "Soooo? At least we can party! Who cares if there's a party there every week?"

"There is a party there every week, it's nothing new. Besides, I already went there two days ago." Cyborg said bluntly.

Beast Boy scowled and crossed his arms. "So are you coming or not? I already told Star and Robin, they're getting ready right now."

Cyborg shrugged. "What the hell. Why not? I'll get the car ready."

As Cyborg rose from the couch Beast Boy gave a confused sound. Cyborg turned and asked, "What?"

"Aren't you gonna call Raven?" Beast Boy asked and scratched the back of his head.

"Why should I call her? Can't you do it yourself?" Cyborg said and crossed his arms.

"Well...I thought you guys were going steady or something..." Beast Boy trailed off.

"Man, I don't know. Maybe she'll tell you if you ask her."

And with that, Cyborg walked out. Beast Boy shrugged and walked to the direction of Raven's room.

When Beast Boy arrived in front of Raven's door he knocked once, and then waited for a few seconds. When she didn't answer he knocked again and was answered with silence. He easily got irritated he stuck his lower lip out and started to rap impatiently on her door. "Open up, Raven! I don't got all day, you know."

Silence.

Beast Boy scowled and banged his fist against her door. "Come on, Raven. _Some _people want to get on with their lives."

At long last, Raven finally opened her door, but only a small crack so it would be impossible to peer inside her room. "By 'some people' you mean Starfire and the others, right?"

"Haha, very funny," Beast Boy mumbled with irritation. He placed his hands on his hips and said, "Look, we're going to a party. Wanna come? It's at an _abandoned_ warehouse." He added when he saw Raven arch an eyebrow.

Raven contemplated for a while, and then she asked, "Who's tagging along?"

"Everyone. Including Cyborg." Raven stared at him with her plain expression; it seemed that they were having some kind of staring contest. Finally, Raven nodded at Beast Boy. "Let's go."

They walked to the garage where Cyborg had the car running and Starfire and Robin were in the back seat. Raven was about to sit beside Starfire in the back but Beast Boy beat her there. He shrugged and gave her a peace sign. "Sorry, Raven. Better luck next time."

Raven grumbled something incoherent and sat shotgun. She glanced at Cyborg by the corner of her eye and found that he was scowling and ignored her. She frowned and stared out her window as Cyborg drove them to the abandoned warehouse.

When they arrived, Raven immediately left the team and entered the building where even from the outside the music could be heard blaring loudly. Beast Boy, Starfire, and Robin followed leaving Cyborg outside. He crossed his arms and viewed the building. He listened to the cries and shouts of enjoyment from the teenagers that came from the building. When he saw a couple rush out of the building with their arms around each other he gave a frustrated sigh and entered the building as well.

_Go ahead, you know just what you wanna do _

_Don't deny you feel it 'cause I feel it to_

Raven wasn't exactly having the best time of her life, all around her there were couples dancing with their arms around each other, and their bodies were moving to the loud music and each one was in a lip lock. She felt out of place in the middle of a sea of kissing couples. She could feel her cheeks heating up as she walked through the dancing crowds and to make things worse she couldn't get her mind of Cyborg, a mental picture of him kept flashing through her mind. Someone grabbed her wrist; she turned her head around, expecting to see Cyborg.

"Cy—"She paused when she found that it wasn't Cyborg, instead she found a boy with black hair covering half of his face gazing down at her. She should have known it wasn't Cyborg. The boy's light, skinny hand was very different from Cyborg's gentle, metal ones.

"Hey. Raven, right? Remember me?" Raven stared at the boy a little longer, trying to recall his face and then she said unsurely, "Uh...Goth, right?"

"Glad you remembered." He said and gave her a tiny smile. He scratched the back of his head, then he asked, "So...do you wanna talk about...stuff?"

Raven gently yanked her wrist from his hold, not wanting to offend the boy, before she walked away she told him, "I'm looking for someone."

"Are you sure?" he asked with a little hope in his voice.

"Positive." Then Raven left him standing in the middle of the dancing crowds.

Raven found a place among some crates. She was glad to find that no other kissing couples were in here hiding place. She leaned against the crates, her forehead and hands were placed against the rough wood and she gave a sound of frustration. Could this day get any worse? Just then she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She gave a low growl then she turned her head, believing that the person who called her was Goth.

"Look, I told you—" Her words were cut short once again when a warm mouth clamped over hers and arms wrapped around her waist. She quickly recognized who it was and she placed her hands on his chest and returned his kiss, temporarily forgetting the loud music, the dancing crowds and everything else. Cyborg leaned forward so Raven's back was pressed against the stacks of crates.

Then a couple found their spot and they obviously had the same idea on their mind. The two saw the heroes and the girl got an irritated look on her face. She cleared her throat but was unheard because of the loud music around them, she tried once again but they still ignored her.

"Sorry, I didn't know this spot was reserved." The girl attempted to get their attention but still remained unnoticed. She shot the kissing couple a look of disgust then grabbed her boyfriend, who was staring intently at them, and led him somewhere else.

_Take a look all around, you feel it in the air_

_From the sky to the ground, I feel it everywhere!_

Cyborg slowly pulled back. Raven's hands were still against his chest, her eyes were half-closed and when she realized they were no longer she gave a small sigh. Cyborg gave a satisfied smile. He had been following her silently through the crowds and he saw her discomfort. He also saw her bump into that punk and he heard part of their small conversation. "Did you find who you were looking for?"

Raven closed her eyes and leaned on him and Cyborg placed one hand on the back of her head and gently caressed her hair. "I think he found me."

They stayed in that spot and position for quite awhile. Then Cyborg finally decided that it was time for them to leave. He gently got her off him. "I think it's time to go. The others are probably at the car already."

Raven nodded and she followed Cyborg out of the building. When they arrived outside they saw the team by the car. Robin was leaning against the T-car and Beast Boy was trying to make Starfire laugh with one of his jokes, unfortunately, Starfire just wasn't getting it.

'_Cause I'm not afraid to let it out_

_I'm gonna show you how I feel _

_I'm not afraid to let it out _

_Who cares if you don't like it!_

When the team saw them coming, Cyborg suddenly grabbed Raven gently by the arms and kissed her. The team was clearly surprised but they later smiled at the couple, appreciating the way they showed their feelings.

Raven was blushing fiercely when the kiss stopped, but she didn't complain. Instead she smiled at him and held his hand. Cyborg smiled at her reaction. "See? Sometimes you just gotta let it out."

**END**


End file.
